japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Tip and Dash
Tip and Dash are characters from The Little Mermaid II. They are the sidekicks to Melody. Background Tip Dash Personality A not so daring duo, Tip a penguin, and Dash a walrus, are two best friends who dream of becoming heroes. The problem? They're both cowards in the face of real danger and tend to cause more trouble than good. Still, they eventually prove themselves to be heroes for the sake of their friend, Melody. Tip Tip is the more assertive of the two, and has a big mouth opposed to his small size. He envisions himself a daring adventurer and explorer, braving dangers in a heroic manner but rarely backs up his boastings with true heroics. He sometimes argues with Dash and crosses the line whenever he mentions Dash's blubber, and does not like to be reminded that he, a penguin, cannot fly. Still, they're truly best friends and look out for each other. When they meet Melody, Tip proves to have a suspicious side and refuses to help her when she mentions she would be turned into a human but Dash convinces him they should help her out, especially when he sees the kind and pleading smile on Melody's face, proving his heart isn't made of ice. He's also rather sarcastic and cynical. Dash Dash is the sidekick of the duo but with a kinder heart, and with a more realistic perspective on the situation at hand. But like Tip he's a coward in the face of real danger and runs away screaming like one, and will voice his cowardice from time to time. He's far more compassionate than Tip, as he was the first to want to help Melody in her quest and convinced Tip into it, as it was a "damsel in distress" situation, a real chance for them to become heroes. Dash and Tip tend to argue and he tends to cross the line when he mentions Tip, being a penguin, can't fly, usually when Tip mentions his blubber, which he is rather sensitive about. Dash is closer to Melody than Tip is, likely due to his more compassionate and gentle heart, and is brave enough to face any danger for her, even Tip when he tried to wrestle with Undertow, a shark to protect him. Appearance Tip Dash The Little Mermaid II Tip, a penguin, and Dash, a walrus, are two best friends who dream of becoming heroes. The problem? They're both cowards in the face of real danger, and they tend to cause more harm than good. They meet Melody who asks them for directions to Atlantica but Tip is wary of her though Dash, seeing Melody as a "damsel-in-distress", convinces him this is their chance to really become heroes by aiding this young heroine in her quest. They guide Melody to Atlantica and try to be discreet as the sneak into the palace to steal the trident of King Triton. They success and escape and their way back to the arctic, Tip and Dash are scared off by Undertow but they screw up the courage to enter Morganna's lair to help Melody.They are last seen with Meldoy during the pool party to celbrat Morgana's defeat, and to reunite the merpeople with humans. Quotes *(to Meldody) Go on relax wait a little Relationships Melody Undertow Knownable Relatives *Melody (Best Friend) *Princess Ariel (Ally) *Prince Eric (Ally) *King Triton (Ally) *Sebastian (Ally) *Flounder (Ally) *Scuttle (Ally) Trivia *Not only is Tip similar to Timon, but the voice of Tip, Max Casella, also played Timon in the first few Broadway productions of The Lion King. *While they are a lot like Timon and Pumbaa, Tip and Dash are not quite like them: they were adventurous, while their counterparts were carefree and lazy. *Tip and Dash are also similar to Tenneesse Tuxedo and Clumby, in which both are a penguin and warlus. They also come up with plans that will help them get respect but fails. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Wataru Takagi (Tip), Chafurin Shimasawa (Dash) *'English' : Max Casella (Tip), Stephen Furst (Dash) all information on Tip and Dash came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Tip_and_Dash Gallery Category:Disney characters